


another present

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, connor and nines are NOT BROTHERS IN THIS AU thanks, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Nines' birthday, and Connor wants to treat him well.





	another present

**Author's Note:**

> hello there this is set in a college au that me and like two other people care about so please feel free to ignore if its not ur jam. if u are interested, though, here are a few things about it for context:  
> -nines is a freshman and connor is a junior. nines lies to connor when they first meet and says he's also a junior to seem cooler. connor does not know this  
> -i wrote this on 9/9, which my friend and i designated as nines birthday because Nine.  
> -connor is trans, it doesn't really come up in this fic but yea  
> -connor is also ace, not sex repulsed or anything he'll still do it sometimes and he likes pleasing his partners (also i'm trans pls don't get mad at me for writing trans characters as ace)
> 
> OK theres a lot more but that i don't wanna make this super long so onto the fic please enjoy thank you
> 
> ALSO be sure to check out [my friend's college au fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637614/chapters/36313908) that is more about the beginning of their relationship!

It’s late - later than usual, anyway - when Nines receives a text from Connor. The notification sound pings through his earphones, momentarily disrupting his music before it promptly fades back in. He reads the message preview as it pops up.

  


_ con _ _ ❤  _ _ : _

_ Hey I’m outside your dorm come let me in _

  


Nines eyebrows slightly raise at that. Connor usually never came to his dorm, and especially not this late on a Sunday night.

  


_ You: _

_ why _

  


_ You: _

_ its kinda late isnt it _

  


_ con _ _ ❤  _ _ : _

_ Fine, I guess you don’t want your birthday present _

  


Nines feels the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and his chest fill with warm. That bastard. He climbs out of his bed, not bothering to put on shoes as he grabs his keys and heads for the door, tapping out a response.

  


_ You: _

_ ok i’m coming _

  


_ con _ _ ❤  _ _ : _

_ Thought so :P _

  


_ con _ _ ❤  _ _ : _

_ Btw is Gavin home _

  


Despite already knowing the answer, Nines takes a brief glance towards Gavin’s side of the room. Gavin had left earlier in the evening and hadn’t returned. Not that Nines was particularly concerned about his roommate - the man was probably out smoking or drinking. Or both. 

  


_ You: _

  1. _ idk where he is _



  


_ You: _

_ not like he’d care that you’re here anyway _

  
  


_ con _ _ ❤  _ _ : _

_ I know I was just wondering _

  


Just wondering, huh. Interesting, Nines thinks as he leaves his room and heads for the stairs. He considers texting Gavin to ask where he was and when he was coming home, but once again, Nines wasn’t worried about it. It wasn’t his business whether or not his roommate was out getting in another bar fight. 

  


He had more important things to tend to, most importantly his boyfriend, who he could see was waiting idly with a small bag in his hands as Nines steps into the dorm’s lobby. When Connor sees Nines coming, he perks up and breaks into a cheeky smile that never fails to give Nines butterflies and he gave a light grin in return.

  


“Hey,” Connor said, leaning forward to give Nines a light hug. He presses the gift bag he was holding into Nines’ hands. “Happy birthday!”

  


Nines took the bag, face warm as he gave a shy smile. “Even if the day is almost over now,” He teases, though he was undoubtedly grateful by the gesture. “Thank you though. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

  


Connor grins and shakes his head. “Come on, what kind of guy doesn’t get his own boyfriend a birthday present? And uh, sorry it’s so late,” He looks away rather sheepishly. “I had work today and couldn’t get out to buy it until a little while ago.”

  


“Don’t worry about it, it’s better late than never, as they say,” Nines glances curiously into the bag, its contents obstructed by carefully placed tissue paper. He hovers his hand over it. “Should I… open it now?”

  


Connor quickly places his own hand over Nines’ to stop him. “Actually, I was wondering if… we could go to your room?” He looks up at Nines with a slightly flushed face.

  


Nines felt his heart stutter and blinks in surprise. He wonders just a little bit, just briefly, if maybe Connor was suggesting…

  


_ No _ , he scolds himself.  _ Don’t think about that. Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you get to be horny and stupid.  _

  


Regardless, he could never say no to his boyfriend’s big brown puppy dog eyes. Those eyes could be asking him to conquer the entire world and he’d comply. 

  


“S-Sure. Yes. Definitely,”  _ God damn it. _ Nines tried to be cool about it but, of course, that stutter of his had to ruin everything. He was certain his face was also red at this point. 

  


Connor gives him a warm smile and leans away from Nines. “Lead the way, then.”

  


Right. Connor had only been here a couple of times. Usually when they would hang out it was at Connor’s dorm, partially because circumstance often led them there and partially because Connor’s room was way cleaner than Nines’. That was Gavin’s fault.

  


So, Nines leads the way, climbing up a flight of stairs and rounding corners to get to his room. He glances around his shoulder every few steps to makes sure Connor was still behind him. 

  


Connor himself was being oddly quiet. He usually liked to at least chatter a little bit while they walked somewhere, but tonight he was silent. Maybe he was just tired. He did have work today, after all. Maybe he wanted to spend the night and that’s why he wanted to go to Nines’ room. That thought alone was enough to make Nines’ chest flutter. 

  


When they arrive, Nines hastily unlocks the door and walks into his room, Connor following as the door swings shut on its own. 

  


“Well, here we are. Don’t bother looking at trash mountain over there,” Nines gestures vaguely to his roommate’s side of the room, littered in empty soda cans and wrappers. 

  


Connor chuckles, not at all surprised by the mess as he kicks his shoes off and leaves them near the door. “Duly noted.”

  


Nines turns around, gift still in hand, and looks at Connor. Connor looks back at him. They stare at each other for a few seconds and Nines suddenly felt uneasy. “Well, uh…” He quickly sat down on the edge of his bed. “Present?”

  


Connor blinks, as if he had been lost in thought, and nods, sitting next to Nines. “Oh, yeah. Present.”

  


Nines carefully removes the tissue paper, not wanting to ruin how nicely Connor had put it in, and reaches into the bag. He felt something soft in his hands and pulls out of the bag a black turtleneck sweater, not too unlike the other black turtlenecks he owned, but he spots the brand on the tag and felt a surge of happiness and guilt.

  


“How… how did you afford this?” He asks quietly, smoothing the fabric of the sweater with his hands. He could tell just by feeling it that it would be comfortable to wear.

  


“I have a job, you know,” Connor jokes, and he put his hand on Nines’ shoulder, rubbing gently. “Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy it.”

  


Nines, in that moment, had no idea what he had done to deserve such a great boyfriend. His mom hadn’t even gotten him anything this nice for his birthday, but, well, he supposed that wasn’t too surprising. He can only stare dumbfounded at the sweater, and then he looks over at Connor who looked so sweet in the dim light of the room, and then he was pulling Connor into an embrace.

  


“Thank you, I love it. I love you,” he mumbles against Connor’s neck. He was bad at expressing his gratitude but also had manners. He leans back, gazing into Connor’s eyes again, and fuck it, that boy was so beautiful and perfect he can’t help himself as he presses his lips firmly against Connor’s. 

  


Connor was immediately leaning into it, bringing his hands to Nines’ cheeks and twisting his body face him. Nines was pulling him closer, hands sliding around Connor’s waist as their mouths move together. Connor is licking at his lips, and Nines promptly opens them as their tongues slip against each other. 

  


They stay that way for a while, kissing lazily and needily all at once and god, Nines could have died right then and he would’ve been okay with it. 

  


Nines eventually made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Connor let out a shaky sigh in response, pulling away to gently guide Nines to lean back against the wall, swinging his legs to rest on either side of Nines’ thighs, practically sitting in his lap. 

  


Nines was staring wide-eyed at Connor, face flushed, chest heaving, and lips wet. His hands hovered above Connor’s waist, unsure of himself. “Connor, wh--”

  


But Connor’s mouth was on his again before he could finish, insistent and rough and the heat of it all went right to Nines’ stomach. Connor’s hands slid down his chest before slipping up his shirt, roaming the smooth skin and Nines’ couldn’t help but groan pleasantly into the touch. Connor’s lips trailed down to his jaw, nipping at the area right by his ear that made Nines whine. 

  


Connor moved further down, kissing and nipping and scraping at his boyfriend’s neck, all the while swiping a thumb across one of his nipples, making Nines keen, back arching as he tried to keep his hips steady. 

  


Nines suddenly regretted wearing sweatpants. He was already half-hard despite having hardly done anything and it was probably getting obvious. Sure enough, Connor shifted just slightly and brushed against his erection, making Nines gasp softly. He really was horny and stupid. 

  


Connor seemed to pay it no mind, though, and continued kissing across his neck. He picked a spot near Nines’ collarbone and licked lightly at the flesh there before biting down, hard, while rolling one of his nipples between his fingers and Nines whined, finally giving in and letting his hips buck against Connor. 

  


“Con, Con--” Nines hands were dragging up Connor’s back and threading into his hair, and Connor sucked at the spot he was biting before pulling off of it and soothing it with kisses. Then he pulled back to glance at Nines, seeming quite satisfied with what he had done.

  


“What do you want me to do, Nines?” Connor asked, voice low, hand still rubbing at Nines’ chest. 

  


Nines stared. “H.. huh?”

  


“It’s your birthday, so it’s only fair I give you another present.” Connor rolled his hips once quickly, earning a shaky breath out of Nines. 

  


“...What?”

  


Now Connor just sighed and let out a chuckle, genuinely amused by his boyfriend’s reactions. “Look, do you want me to touch you or not? That’s what I’m saying.”

  


Nines’ face managed to flush even more - he was sure he was red to the tips of his ears by now - and he struggled to find his words. “I.. uh…”

  


It wasn’t as if they had never done this before. They just didn’t do it very often, and they certainly had never done it with Connor as eager as he currently was. Usually it was Nines trying to initiate things.

  


But if Connor was offering, Nines was definitely not going to refuse. He quickly pulled out his phone, and Connor looked at him quizzically. “Hold on, I need to text Gavin.”

  


_ You: _

_ don’t come home for at least 30 mins _

  


_ You:  _

_ i mean it _

  


_ gav: _

_ the fuck, why not? _

  


_ gav: _

_...oh god dammit you little shit. fine. just don’t make a mess  _

  


_ You: _

_ can’t be any worse than your mess _

  


Nines threw his phone across the bed before Gavin even began typing a response and pulled Connor in for a kiss. They made out a while longer, hands roaming each others’ bodies as they tried to feel every bit of the other person they could as if their lives depended on it. 

  


Finally, Connor pulled away, leaving the two of them panting. He gently placed his palm on Nines’ cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. “So, what do you say?”

  


Nines felt as if he’d melt if Connor kept being so soft with him. “...Please.” he said quietly. 

  


Connor leaned in close, faces almost touching as he gazed intensely at Nines. “Please what?”

  


Nines swallowed, eyes flicking shyly to the side. “Please touch me.”

  


“Good,” Connor said before kissing Nines deeply on the lips, hands sliding down Nines’ body slowly and stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants. He uses one hand to tease his fingertips just below the waistband, his other hand moving to press his palm right up against the front of Nines’ pants. 

  


Nines’ hips buck to meet the touch immediately, and he bites his lip to hold back a groan. Connor’s palm starts rubbing against him and Nines closes his eyes, tilting his head back in bliss. “Con, fuck--” 

  


As Connor started to slip his beneath Nines’ sweatpants, he’s met with the bare skin of Nines’ dick and retracts his hand in surprise. “Not wearing underwear, huh?”

  


“Sorry,” Nines mutters, slightly embarrassed. “Wasn’t exactly planning on this.”

  


Connor tugs the sweatpants down far enough to let Nines’ cock spring free, dragging two fingers slowly up the side of it. “Or you were just desperate.”

  


An embarrassing noise comes out of Nines’ mouth at that, and he tries to cover his mouth with his arm, but Connor is grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the wall beside him, his other hand wrapping around Nines’ dick and pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace.

  


“Come on, baby, let me hear you,” Connor’s voice is right beside Nines’ ear now, and Nines thinks he might explode. He whimpers quietly, not liking to make a lot of noise, but it seems to be enough for Connor as he picks up the pace on his cock.

  


But then Connor’s pulling away, glancing around the room. “You got lube in here?” A dumb question that he was 99.9% certain he knew the answer to.

  


“Drawer,” is all Nines manages, breathless, and Connor is leaving his lap to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. He lets go of Nines’ wrist, but Nines doesn’t bother moving it. He stares at the patterns on the ceiling in an attempt to keep his composure.

  


When Connor returns, he’s holding a small bottle in his hand, and he pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand, spreading it across his palm and fingers before taking Nines’ dick into his hand again. Nines jolts at the cool touch, but the slickness of it all has him gasping for breath, thrusting his hips in time with Connor’s movements. 

  


Connor leans forward and presses his lips to Nines’ neck again, ghosts up to his jaw, and then his mouth, drinking in the soft whines and cries as he seals their lips. He moves his hand faster, the sound of it slapping against Nines’ skin would probably gross him out if he weren’t so entranced in his boyfriend’s reactions. 

  


Nines has both of his arms wrapped tightly around Connor’s back, trembling as he’s jerked off better than he could ever do by himself. He feels a familiar heat in his abdomen and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Connor twists his wrist to try a new angle and it has Nines crying out, louder than he wants to be but he’s too far gone to care.

  


“Ah, fuck, Connor I’m--” He pants desperately into Connor’s mouth, and Connor’s spare hand is up rubbing reassuring circles into his cheek again.

  


“Shh, I got you, babe,” Connor whispers, and after a few more tugs of his hand, Nines’ head thumps back against the wall as he comes across his shirt and Connor’s hand, a loud gasp dissolving into a soft whine as Connor jerks him through his orgasm.

  


The last few spurts of come dribble onto Connor’s hand, and as Nines begins to return to reality he sees Connor frantically grabbing tissues to wipe his hands of come and lube. Nines lets out a breathy chuckle at Connor’s scrunched up face. Cute.

  


Once he cleans himself up, Connor grabs more tissues and dabs at Nines’ shirt, cleaning it as best as he can. “You better wash this soon or else it’ll be ruined.”

  


Nines laughs. “Whatever. I don’t care. It’s a good keepsake.”

  


“A keepsake of when I jerked you off on your birthday?”

  


“Yeah.”

  


Connor makes another disgusted face, but he’s smiling underneath it. “Gross.”

  


Nines tugs his sweatpants up and properly collapses into his pillow as Connor gets up to throw the tissues away. He then takes off his shirt and jeans and climbs into bed with Nines, sprawling himself on top of him. Nines wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

  


“Was it good?” Connor asks, after they’d been basking in silence for a while. 

  


“It was perfect. Thank you,” Nines says, then glances down at his boyfriend. “Um… do you want me to…?”

  


“No,” Connor says quickly. “I’m fine. This was about you, not me.”

  


“Okay.”

  


Nines doesn’t press further as he feels sleep approaching. He realizes they’ve both got class tomorrow but he can’t find it in himself to care. He doesn’t think Connor cares either. 

  


He’s on the brink of unconsciousness when Connor speaks again. 

  


“I love you too.”

  


“Wha..?”

  


Connor shifts himself so he can glance up at Nines. “Earlier before we did all that. You said you loved me. So I’m saying I love you too.”

  


Nines feels that warmth in his chest again. “Oh. Yeah. Thanks.”

  


Connor chuckles and gives him a light pat on the cheek. “Go to sleep, you dummy.”

  


So Nines does, and he’s full of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if u wanna talk to me my dbh twitter is @buttandroid (be warned i talk a lot about school as well)


End file.
